Not That Much
by Kujikeru
Summary: AU [InuKag] Inuyasha's a punk. Kagome's a prep. They both come from different sides of a line yet are so close to eachother. But when Inuyasha's dark past comes in to play will they get closer or will they both get farther away from eachother? COMPLETE
1. Its how it is

" Don't wanna be you!" Inuyasha's stereo boomed Good Charlottes 'The Anthem'. He loved how English songs sounded even though he couldn't understand them. English was such a good language to be sung. He slipped on his black t-shirt and stuck safety pins in random places. "Do you really wanna be another trend?" The words slipped off his tounge even though the language was foreign to him.   
  
"INUYASHA!" A voiced called at him. "TURN THAT CRAP DOWN!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his dark purple eyes and switched off the stereo. "Sesshoumaru." He grabbed his backpack and turned off the light. "All he listens to is that refined shit! Oh well.... its off to another day in hell!" He bounded down the stairs, jumping the last few and landing with a bang. He kept running, and grabbed the piece of toast sesshoumaru was about to bite in to. Then he ran out the door, hopped on his skateboard and was halfway down the street before he heard Sesshoumaru's curses.   
  
"Muaha! Thats 247 for Inuyasha and zippo for Sesshoumaru!" He munched on his stolen goods while trying to think up lyrics. He had a dream of starting a band but with only one real friend it wasn't exactly an option. Being punk had its dissadvantages but it was sure as hell better than being prep! "Like that Higurashi Kagome.." He said darkly. She was the leader of the preps and was his rival.   
  
He arrived at school with time to spare so he looked around for his best friend Miroku. In other words.. he looked around for a shout, a slap and a large group of girls. And sure enough..  
  
SLAP! "MIROKU YOU HENTAI!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched. Out of all the girls outside... he picked the one with the boomarang. Sango was also Kagome's best friend.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and went to go get Miroku's body. Kagome's whole group was sniggering at the two of them, and Kouga, another one of Kagome's admirers, spit on him.   
  
Inuyasha growled and withheld his temper as he walked away with Miroku dragging on the ground. "I have enough detention." He sighed and sat down under a tree. Inuyasha glared at the preps and mumbled curses until Miroku awoke and he dragged them to class.  
  
They sat in the back row as usual and slammed their books down on the desk.   
  
The bell rang just as the teacher walked in. "Ohayoo class."  
  
A few mumbled ohayoo were mumbled back.  
  
The teacher shook her head. "Today were going to be learning about Japan's increase in ..."  
  
Inuyasha tuned the teacher out. History class lectures made him tired. "Oh what the hell" He whispered and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
A seven year old Inuyasha sat in the middle of a dark room blinking at a wall. The picture of his parents bodies laying in a heap and a tall black haired man laughing above them, kept haunting his mind. He had watched them die. He had seen the man kill them. Naraku. Thats what his father had yelled. Naraku. Inuyasha got up and walked down the hall to his brothers room. Sesshoumaru was 12... so he could make it OK, right?  
  
He timidly knocked on the door. "S-seshoumaru?"  
  
" What do you want."  
  
"Uh.. um.. I.."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
A single tear slipped down Inuyasha's face. "Nevermind..."  
  
"Oh your such a baby, crying like that! Be a man!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down and closed the door. Baby? "Maybe Sesshoumaru will be nicer if im not a baby.." Inuyasha wiped his eyes. " OK. Ill be tough."   
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha sleepily lifted his head. " Huh?"   
  
"Would you KINDLY pay attention?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah im listnin'."  
  
The teacher went back to ranting about the lesson.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and suddenly noticed his eyes were wet. He wiped them quickly and prayed that no one had noticed. But someone had...  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Inuyasha sat under a tree, a box of pocky in hand.  
  
Miroku sat beside him chattering non-stop about the women his seen lately. "And there was a sexy red head at the mall."  
  
"shut up."  
  
" And this girl at the video store."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
" And then one at-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"okie!" Miroku went back to stuffing his face with Inuyasha's pocky.  
  
"Oi Miroku im gonna go get a drink be right back."  
  
"OK." Miroku finished the box. "YUM!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped and walked off to the drink machine. "She wants a riot she wants a riot." He sang softly to himself. That is until he felt arms around his shoulder and lips on his neck. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He looked over to see Kikyou the school slut hugging on him.  
  
"Ohhh... KoInu..!" She nuzzled his neck and held on tighter when she felt him try to tug away.   
  
" Kikyou let me go!"  
  
" But why?"  
  
"Because i said so!"  
  
" No.."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Y-"  
  
Inuyasha was inturrupted when he heard a slap behind him. Kikyou fell to the floor and Kagome was standng above her. "Whore." She spat.  
  
A/N   
  
So! How'd ya like it?I know its short but im sick of typing -_-(). I keep writin it at 2am so i dunno how good it is but im ok w/ that! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVEIW! *Ahem* Tell me if i should con't please! Ja ne! 


	2. Damn alarm!

Inuyasha silently walked home from school after detention that day. The converstation Kagome and he had had kept echoing in his head.... *flashback* "I could have done that mysef.." Inuyahsa managed to stutter out. "Yeah but you didnt!" Kagome was looking pissed off. "Erm... uh..." "WHAT?!" " Why'd you even bother to help... ME?" "Eh.. well I um... IT WAS MAKIN ME SICK LOOKIN' AT YOU TWO!" "Why were you lookin' at us then?" Kagome paled. " I uh... wasn't! I WAS SIMPLY LOOKING AROUND NOW WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND GO AWAY SHEESH!!!" She stomped back to her table. "Why so upset Kagome?" *End Flashback* " I still dont get why she got so upset.." Inuyasha opened his front door and dropped his stuff. "Im hommmmeeee! Even though no one cares..." He walked in to the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru reading in the next room. He grabbed a soda and walked in there. " Im home, you can stop sobbing now." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and threw something at Inuyasha's head. It hit him and Inuyasha reached down to pick it up. "A letter?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "I GOT MAIL?!?!" He ran upstairs to his room forgetting his coke. After slamming his door, turning on his computer and laying on his futon he looked at the letter. " I... got... mail..." He opened it slowly. 'Tatchi Inuyasha-  
This is a letter to describe our new magazine - ' Inuyasha stopped reading, fell over, and sweatdropped. " I finnaly get mail and its trying to sell me something..." He sat up and got in his computer chair. Then he loaded up the internet and AIM. His buddy list sadly consisted of four people. Himself, Miroku, a bot, and a girl he had never met before. Her name was Kagome, but by no means was she the bitch at his school. She was a lot like him, and understood him. Unlike Higurashi Kagome who just plain liked to torment him! " Oh well.." he said clicking on her screen name. - (Inu) EvilPunkHamster: yo! (Kag) SuicidalPurpleFerret: hiyas EvilPunkHamster: wats up? SuicidalPurpleFerret: Nuttin... as usual! SuicidalPurpleFerret: u? EvilPunkHamster: ditto... had another run in with the evil bastards today tho! SuicidalPurpleFerret: Oh man! again?! EvilPunkHamster: yup... they just wont go away! SuicidalPurpleFerret: ill come over there and beat em up 4 ya ;) EvilPunkHamster: lol! sure why not? SuicidalPurpleFerret: hee hee EvilPunkHamster: hey any idea on geometry? SuicidalPurpleFerret: nope! although thats my hw too... -_- EvilPunkHamster: THE HORROR! *kills self* NO MORE HW! SuicidalPurpleFerret: lucky to be ded! well for us live people we still have to do hw... ttyl k? EvilPunkHamster: kk ja ne! SuicidalPurpleFerret: ja! - Inuyasha laughed. No matter how bad a day he had he could halways come and talk to Kagome and it would be OK! He knew he liked her but he would rather go to school in a polo shirt than admit it! (a/n polo shirts are prep guy shirts) He turned on another english CD and sang along. "NOOO MORE! MOUNTAIN CLIMBING IN THE RAIN! NOOO MORE! LONG HAIR CLOGGING UP THE DRAIN NOOOO MORE LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAMEEE! LIFE WITHOUT LISA IS NOT SO BAD AT ALLLLL!" He fell asleep like that. ~~ Inuyasha wiped his eyes. " If i have to be tough... then i will be!" He opened his closet and shoved all the happy clothing to the back and threw them on the floor. Then he spit on the floor and scowled. "Everything is bad!" (A/N ya gotta love his efforts ^_^) He looked at himself in the mirror. " I have to be like this..." He strutted around the floor and scowled. After awhile he took down all the posters of the nice japanese kid cartoons, and replaced the blanket on his futon with his brothers black sleeping bag. "Ill show everyone" he thought. ~~ " Ung..." Inuyasha opened his groggy eyes. " What time is it..." He looked at the clock. "OH SHIT!!!" He tugged on his clothes and grabbed his unfinished homework. Hopping half the stairs he didnt even bother to torment Sesshoumaru, or to grab his skateboard. He just took off down the street. "IM GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!" Unfortunantly his neighbor Higurashi Kagome, was also running late that morning, and she was following very close behind with he little red sports car. Being late and in a frenzy Inuyasha didnt look for cars when it was time to cross the street. That was the exact time that Kagome chose to come speeding down the street. SCREEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha and Kagome both were brozen. The car was a mere inch and a half from Inuyasha's body. He recovered first. " Oh... my... GOD! HIGURASHI! ITS ONE THING TO LOATHE SOMEONE BUT TO TRY AND RUN OVER THEM?! I DONT EXACTLY WANNA BE ROAD CHOW YA KNOW!" He hit the hood of her car and ran off to his class. Kagome was still in shock. "I didn't.... mean to..." Inuyasha ran in to his class making it just as the bell rang. He collapsed at his desk panting and slapped hands with Miroku. Then a pale Kagome walked in. She looked sick. " Excuse Ms. Higurashi?" " I... almost ... ran over Inuyasha..." Most of the class burst out laughing and a 'way to go!' was heard from Kouga. Inuyasha just sat there along with Miroku, Kagome got paler if even possible, and Kikyou got up shreiked and slapped Kagome. Kouga and the teacher had to pull her off. " Im going to the nurse.." Kagome forced out. She walked out of the room in a daze. Inuyasha stared at her retreating figure. " uhh.. IMA GO TO THE BATHROOM!" He ran out the door. " Kagome! Wait!" He ran up to her. " Whats your problem?!" Kagome looked at him. " I.. i didnt mean.. to.." " Nearly flatten me?" She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. " HEY DONT CRY! Your friends are probably mad that you didnt finish me off anyway... now go back in there and be sad you didnt!" He walked off towards the class. Kagome blinked after him.  
  
A/n YAY I UPDATED! Im sooooooo proud of mahself! Schools starting soon so i dunno if ill be able to update fast but i will update! YAY FOR MEEEEE! ja ne! AND REVEIW! 


	3. Fun 'till you're gone

A/n Oi minna! Next chappieeeeee!!!! OK I just want to say IM sooooooooo sorry for the last chappie bein in one paragraph. I hadn't typed it that way! But apparently my compie dun like me -_-. Id also like to say- IF I GET ONE MORE FUCKIN' FLAME ABOUT THE BANDS NOT BEING PUNK ILL PERSONALLY GOURGE THE PERSONS EYES OUT OF THEIR HEAD! *ahem * I know very well that they aren't punk bands. Besides I said that Inuyasha was punk NOT THE DAMN BANDS! Oh ya and no more flames. Any more I get will be used to burn Sesshoumarus freakin puff. Of course id do that anyway. *cackles* NOW! ONWARD FAITHFUL STEED! Or um. story.. *backs away*  
  
" It sucks to give your heart to a girl!" Inuyasha sang under his breath while walking to lunch. "And she makes me want to be a homosexual!" It had actually been a good day. well besides the fact he had almost been run over. No trouble from Kouga, or Yura, and Kikyou hadn't come over and admitted her love to him. So basically this was a once in a life time day! He smiled to himself. 'If only everyday was like this!' His thoughts wandered to Kagome as he sat under his usual tree for lunch. She had recovered quickly after their little 'talk' in the hall, and was currently laughing with her group of friends. He envied them sometimes. Not that he'd ever admit that though. They got to have everything so easy. They got to just slide through school, while he had to fight everyone just not to be walked all over. "Oh well..." He sighed. " I'm not one of them and never will be." He started to peel the bark of the tree. " Where's Miroku.." As if on que a slap and a shout was heard and a red cheeked, grinning Miroku stumbled over. " You hentai." " Hehehe!" Miroku grinned and sat down next to Inuyasha. " Lifes a bitch man." " Yup. that's not the only thing either!" He shot a look at Kagome. Miroku laughed. " Yep yep!" He checked his watch. "Come on were gonna be late to art." Art was the one class Inuyasha enjoyed, mainly because he was so good at it, so he stood up up and nodded. " Lets go!"  
  
- Somewhere else in Tokyo- " He's 16 now?" A low voice came from the shadows. " Hai. master.." " Old enough then. Well be paying a little visit to Inuyasha soon. and I promise you. it wont be pleasant for him." The man cackled evily. " Itll be the same as 9 years ago!" " Yes. it will be. master. Naraku.."  
  
" WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison. "Like I said! You two will be paired on this assignment. Simple as that." "BUT SHE CAN'T DRAW WORTH SHIT!" "HE'S A LOSER!" " Now there will be none of that! And Inuyasha watch the language. You two are partners. End of discussion. The assignment is due next week so get to work. NOW" Inuyasha and Kagome glared at eachother. "Why me?"  
  
-Inuyasha's house- " Lets just get this over with!" Kagome said stepping in to Inuyasha's house. "You're telling ME?! You think I WANNA work with you?" Inuyasha walked up the stairs and Kagome took this as a sign to follow or be left behind. He stepped in to his room, still covered in the numorous band posters and other random objects. Kagome withheld a gasp. His room was.. Cool! It reminded her of her friend over the internet. Coincidently he had the same name as the Inuyasha standing next to her, but the one from the internet was so cool! He was nice and funny and got everything she was saying, while Tatchi Inuyasha was just. a well.. loser. Inuyasha pulled out a big poster board and dropped it on the floor. He dumped pencils next to it and switched on his stereo. Bowling for soup started to play. " Well lets get started." He sat down and picked up a pencil. Kagome followed suit. " Who's that?" " Who the band?" Kagome nodded. "Oh its an English band. Kinda like the English version of Milkrun." " Oh.." " Yeah its not exactly BoA or Hamasaki Ayumi." He bent down and started sketching. Kagome just watched. " Um what do-" " You do? Um.. you can colour right?" Kagome gave him a look and nodded. Inuyasha grinned. " Just making sure." He tossed her a pack of coloured pencils. " Merry Christmas." She bent down and began to colour what Inuyasha had just drawn. "soo.." " So what?" " Dunno just tring to make conversation." "Keep your day job then 'cause you suck at it." "HEY!" Inuyasha grinned. "Just tellin' it like it is!" She stuck out her tongue and Inuyasha picked up a pair of sisscors, "Don't make me use these." She laughed. "Like you would!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. " Wanna try me?" " Eh. how bout no." Inuyasha laughed evilly. " I WIN!" " Shut up! Hey wheres the bathroom?" " Down the hall last door. OR MAYBE IT ISN'T!" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. When she left Inuyasha automaticly began to sing along to the CD.  
  
"She took more than she gave to me! I gave my love I got an STD. And if she comes home I hope that she'll marry me! I want to tell her that its over now. Hey look im arguing with my self! I think my girlfriend is bad for my mental heath. And now im scarin' myself!"  
  
Kagome had started to come back in but had hung around the door way when she noticed he was singing. 'He's really good.. and.. kinda. cute.. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! ITS INUYASHA!' She walked back in when the song ended and sat down. " Are we almost done?" " Sorta.. the drawing is done but we still need a slogan to express art and how it effects people." " Hum. what to do what t- AHHH ITS 6:30 ALREADY?! IVE GOTTA GO!" She grabbed all her stuff and started for the door. " Hey Kagome?" "Hmm?" " Today was er. fun." Inuyasha looked around trying to avoid eye contact with her. She smiled. " Yeah.. it was. See ya." She walked out the door and down the stairs. 'It was Inuyasha.' She walked out the front door and over to her house not noticing the little black car that had parked itself in Inuyasha's driveway. Inuyasha pressed the internet icon on his computer. It loaded and he sat down. " That really wasn't bad at all.. I enjoyed it really." He saw that Kagome had just gotten on so e pressed her name.  
  
EvilPunkHamster: yo SuicidalPurpleFerret: hey hey! EvilPunkHamster: whats up? SuicidalPurpleFerret: Nuthin u? EvilPunkHamster: same I hadd- jlksdj  
  
CRASH! Inuyasha jumped and hit the send button before he was ready. " Sesshoumaru is supposed to be at work!" He got up and quietly walked down the stairs. He looked around but saw nothing.  
  
SuicidalPurpleFerret: Inuyasha? Whats with the type? SuicidalPurpleFerret: Inuyasha? SuicidalPurpleFerret: HELLO! SuicidalPurpleFerret: DID U DIE?! SuicidalPurpleFerret: Are you OK? SuicidalPurpleFerret: ANSWER ME DAMNIT!  
  
" I-I guess something just fell." His heart slowed a bit. That is until he turned around and was face to face with someone. Someone with long black hair.  
  
*Flashback* "NARAKU!" Inuyasha's father shouted before collapsing on the floor. A man with long black hair stood above him cackling. *End flashback*  
  
"YOU!" Inuyasha shouted. "IT WAS Y-" He was silenced as something crashed against his skull and the world went black.  
  
A/N Hee hee! Cliffie! Im just letting you know that im typing the chaps as soon as I write them so no beating me with anything if I don't update everyday. Also school is starting soon so the chaps might suffer a bit. Ill do my best though! R/R! AND NO FLAMES! Im open to tips but like I said flames will be used to support my pyromaniacy and I like to torture Sesshoumaru!!! Thankies for reading! Ja ne! 


	4. Truth

A/n Hiiiiiii!!!!!!! Thanks so much for all the reveiws! ^_^ They make meh happy! I have to once again apologize for the format. I dont type in like that but for some reason my comp is being a jerk. For the people who asked me to email them when I update im tryin' but i cant exactly remember who you all are... *sweat drop* THAT OK THOUGH! Well ima um.. go on with the chap b4 i get beaten to death! ENJOY!  
  
" Didja hear about Inuyasha?"  
  
The whole school was buzzing about him.  
  
" Well Kagome did you?" Sango poked her in the shoulder.  
  
" No.. what about him? Wait.... since when do you know anything about him anyway?"  
  
" Kagome... the whole school knows!"  
  
" HUH?! Why?!"  
  
" He was kidnapped yesterday! Isn't that just AWFUL?"  
  
" Oh ha ha! Thats not funny!"  
  
" Im... not kidding..."  
  
" O-of course you are! He can't be... NO! Its just a joke!" She laughed nervously. " Just a j-joke..."  
  
Sango shook her head. " Nope."  
  
"NO! H-HE- NO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" She ran off trying to find one person. The one person who could tell her the truth. "MIROKU!" She ran over to him. He was sitting under Inuyasha's lunch tree just staring off in to space.  
  
" Miroku!" She kneeled next to him. " Inuyasha hes not- not-"  
  
Miroku nodded and Kagome fell back on her knees. " No.. its not.. true.. I was just at his house yesterday!"  
  
" It happened around... 6:45.."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" 6:45.."  
  
"BUT I WAS THERE AT 6:30!! 15 min... why didn't i stay!?"  
  
Miroku looked at her. " Why do you care anyway? You were always one of the ones giving him a hard time and getting him in D Hall. He has it hard enough then you go and make it worse."  
  
" I... wait.. hard time?"  
  
Miroku shot her a look. " Of course YOU would'nt know."  
  
" Know.. what?"  
  
" Havn't you ever wondered why no ones ever seen his parents..?"  
  
" I guess.."  
  
" They were murdered. He was only seven and his brother didn't exactly help with sympathy."  
  
" I... didnt.. know.."  
  
" Well you might have if you hadn't been so busy tormenting him!"  
  
" I know... thats all gonna change now!"  
  
" Oh great as soon as he's gone you decide to go all nice!"  
  
" Miroku! Were gonna find him."  
  
" Are you insane? How would we possibly do that?!"  
  
" Were gonna hire an 11 year old!"  
  
" You HAVE lost it.."  
  
" Nope! It'll work! Now come on!" She hopped up and grabbed Miroku's arm. "LETS GO!" She ran off towards Sango. " SANGO WE NEED YOUR HELP!"  
  
"Huh?" Sango said.  
  
"WERE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE. NOW!!!"  
  
" WHY?! Besides we've got schoo-"  
  
"JUST COME ON DAMNIT!" Kagome shouted while dragging Miroku and Sango off to her car.  
  
- Sango's house-  
  
" Kagome! Kohaku is sick! It isn't right to bother h-"  
  
"KOHAKU WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Kagome burst in to his room.  
  
" Huh? With what?" Kohaku sat up groggily.  
  
"Your in to all that spy stuff right?"  
  
" Yeah but what does that ha-"  
  
" Our friend has gone missing and we need you to help us find him!"  
  
"Wait wait wait! Since when was it OUR friend?" Sango looked disgusted  
  
"SANGO!!!!"  
  
" Oh fine. OUR friend." She sighed.  
  
" Kohaku will you help?" Kagome pleaded with him.  
  
" OK... um.. ill have to find the finger print kit though..." He got up and started looking through piles of junk on the floor.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!"  
  
"Got it." Kohaku smiled and held up a kit.  
  
"Ung..." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was close his eyes again. He tried to get up but found he was tied to a chair. Not like he could stand ANYWAY.  
  
"Kanna. Kagura. Come here." A low voice sounded from a dark corner in the small room they were all in.  
  
" Yes master?" The taller one spoke.  
  
" Check the boy. We don't want him to try and escape."  
  
The girl nodded and came over to Inuyasha. She prodded him with her finger.  
  
Inuyasha growled and swung his head over to her hand. He bit down on her hand as hard as he could.  
  
"OW! LITTLE BASTARD!" She hit him accross the face with her fan. " Apparently he is awake."  
  
Naraku struted across the dark room and stood before Inuyasha. " Its been 9 years." He reached over and brushed his fingers over Inuyasha's face.  
  
"DONT TOUCH ME BASTARD!"  
  
" So hostile! Are you still bitter about your parents?"  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
" Don't worry Inuyasha. You'll be with them soon."  
  
" No I wont."  
  
" You keep thinking that."  
  
" Why'd you kill them?! Whatever made you do that?!"  
  
" Inuyasha... I didnt want to tell you this... your parents were involved in an illegal drug opperation. I had no choice but to kill them." He looked down sadly.  
  
" You LIAR! THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT! THEY WOULDN'T!"  
  
" But you see-"  
  
"NO! I DON'T BELEIVE YOU! I WON'T! ITS NOT TRUE!" Inuyasha was yelling as loud as he could. ' Why now?' He thought. ' This had been laid to rest years ago but its back to ruin me again! Why can't i just be left alone?!"  
  
" Fine Inuyasha. You've caught me. Not like that matters anyway. Your father was trying to get me locked away and i can't have that now can I? Your mother just got in my way."  
  
" You won't kill me. My father might have failed but I wont!"  
  
" O ' Contrair Inuyasha. You will be joining you father and mother wether you like it or not. I do dislike your attitude though. You need to be punished. Kanna. Kagura." He motioned for them to come.  
  
" Yes master?"  
  
" I want you take him in to the other room."  
  
" Yes master."  
  
Inuyasha's heartbeat increased. ' Someone..' He thought. ' Help.. Miroku! Kagome! Where are you?!' His stomach jumped as they drug his chair out in to a dark hallway.  
  
A/N WHEEEE ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Im hoping the format will work this time cuz i tried it another way this time! Im trying as hard as i can to get a chap out a day but its gettin' kinda hard cuz i keep getting caught at 4 am writing ^^(). Plus school is gunna start. But i promise i will try my best to get chaps out as fast as i can write them and type them! ( hey i rhymed ^^) R/R!!!!!!!!! ja ne! OO YA B4 I FORGET! Pleazies chk out mah friends stories! Her pen name is Kagome-chan5 THEYRE GOODDDDDDD!!! Ja! 


	5. Pain and the Truth

A/n Wheeeeee i love cliffies! Well... except when im reading them of course... then THEYRE HORRIBLE EVIL TERRIBLE- *ahem* This story is comin' out to be a lil shorter than i planned but thats okie! plus the cable went out yesterday ( *sobs* i missed all my talk showsssss YA CAN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN PEOPLE HITTING EACHOTHER WITH CHAIRS ON TV! Well cept anime of course...) so i had time to write TWO! YES TWO CONTAIN YOUR APPLAUSE! chapters! BUT since I am a horrible little.. um.. person? ( if you can call me that..) I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONE TODAY MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEEL MY HORRIBLE RUBBER DUCKIE WRATH MUAHAHAH- ok im done ENJOY THE CHAP!  
  
" Ok so... what do you want us to do?"  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku were now standing in Inuyasha's living room.  
  
"All you do, is sprinkle the powder on a spot you think might have finger prints, then dust it and put the light on it. If it doesn't match Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's then call me over."  
  
" OK...." Sango said.  
  
" Well lets start!!" Kagome immediately began dusting things.  
  
" Not on the desk."  
  
" Nix the stairs."  
  
" Nope on the table"  
  
" That would be a no for the lamp."  
  
" No!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Nix!"  
  
" Negative!"  
  
The were getting frusturated.  
  
" That was the whole downstairs!" Kagome sighed. " What about upstairs?"  
  
" No... usually they don't go upstairs..." Kohaku said while sitting down on the couch.  
  
" Besides.." Miroku followed suit. " The report said Inuyasha had come downstairs first."  
  
" Hmm... im gonna go check anyway.." Kagome gotup and jogged up the stairs.  
  
"She likes him." Sango laughed.  
  
" Yep!" Miroku scooted over to Sango. He grinned.  
  
Kagome entered Inuyasha's room and the sight nearly made her cry. Everything was as they had left them. The pencils, the posterboard... everything. The only thing that differed... was... his computer. She walked over to it and bent down. She gasped. "WHAT?!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha's whole body was in agony. 'Please... no... more' he thought.  
  
Kagura came over and pressed a button that sent thousands of volts of electricity running through his body. "I-ITAIIIII!" His head drooped and a trickle of blood came from his mouth. He began to pant. ' I... can't ... t- take much... more!'  
  
" This... CAN'T be his screen name! Its just not possible!" Kagome looked at his buddy list again. EvilPunkHamster. " gyaaa... but... if its not his... why is my IM up..." Then it hit her. "He.. was being taken.. while I was IMing him..." She fell to her knees and then fell back on his futon. She landed on something hard. "ITAI!" She sat back up and looked at what she had laid on. It was a little black book. " What is this?" She opened it and began to read.  
  
9-17-2000  
Had another dream about my parents. I keep having them no matter what i do! Damn that Naraku. One day I swear he'll pay! Aside from that i did a little something to Kagome's lunch hehehe! A little salt on her sushi! You should have seen her face when she bit in to it!It was so great! I hope she'll leave me the hell alone now. Even though that wont h-  
  
She stopped reading. "So it WAS him!!!" She read the rest of the page and came to the conclusion, that this was a journal. " This was three years ago..." She got up and put the journal back where she found it. " Who's Naraku though... the person who killed his parents?" She sighed. " Poor Inuyasha... but.. i still can't belive it.. he's my Inuyasha from the internet.. WAIT! MY INUYASHA?!" She blushed and turned off his internet. Then she stepped over to his closet. "I... like... him.." She opened his closet and breathed in his scent. " I really do.."  
  
She stepped from his closet and put her hand on the doorknob. Wait. "DOORKNOB! THEY WOULD HAVE HAD TO HAVE TOUCHED IT!" She ran down the stairs and went straight to the front door.  
  
" Um... Kagome-chan what are you doing.." Sango got up.  
  
Kagome dusted the doorknob. " Guys... i found something..."  
  
The pain was excruciating. Inuyasha's head started to feel fuzzy and his head started to loll.  
  
" Oh look. Have we given him to much?" Kagura laughed. " For all that talk he couldn't back it up now could he?"  
  
" I- Im ... not.. d-dead!" Inuyasha forced out still panting. " I... t-told you... i.. wont... d-die!"  
  
" Oh yes yes.Just like your father. Big talk, but nothing to support it!"  
  
" Don't... talk.. about him... like... that!"  
  
" But if its true then-"  
  
" Its.. not true!"  
  
" Don't contridict me!" She went up to him. " Ill have you know, that we've been watching you for some time. Your arrogance will cost you dearly. I think... it will will cost your friends dearly too. That perverted Miroku... and you seemed to be getting cozy with that Higurashi girl yesterday..."  
  
Inuyasha withheld a gasp. ' Not them!' "LEAVE.. THEM A-ALONE!"  
  
" Don't worry! Ill let you watch while i kill them!" She cackled evilly and shocked him again.  
  
Inuyasha felt a single tear slip down his face before he slipped in to unconciousness.  
  
The group now sat in front of a computer. They had made a copy of the print and had scanned it in to the computer. They were searching through a jail database. So far they hadnt found any matches.  
  
" What if we don't find anything?" Sango looked bored.  
  
" WE WILL! We have to!" Kagome was getting a bit worried. They only had 100 inmates left to check.  
  
50.  
  
25.  
  
10.  
  
5.  
  
" K-Kohaku theres only 5 people left! What if we..."  
  
" Lets just check the last 5 people. Then we'll talk."  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
B-Beep! B-beep!  
  
"WE FOUND A MATCH!"  
  
Kagome nearly shouted in joy and Miroku jumped up.  
  
"Naraku.." Kohaku said. " Doesn't seem to have a last name."  
  
"THATS WHO INUYASHA WROTE ABOUT IN HIS JOURNAL!"  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW KAGOME?!"  
  
" Guess? Eh heh heh.."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Thats low"  
  
" Well! I laid on it and then..."  
  
" Can we get bck to this guy?" Kohaku said.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Now as i was saying! It says he currently resides in the apartments across from you alls high school... but my would guess... is he would move in to the warehouse next to it... He was released on good behaivior and had a parole officer... but that term ended two months ago.." Kohaku scrolled down the page. " He was in on 3 counts of murder and on a count of running an illegal drug opperation.. thats really about it."  
  
" OK then." Kagome stood up. " Then lets go check out that warehouse."  
  
Everyone followed suit.  
  
" Lets go find Inuyasha."  
  
A/n Ok so thats a lil cliffy ^^. Im so happy for all the reveiws DEY ARE SO COOOOOLLL *gives pocky to all the reveiwers* hhhheeee heeeee! On the next chappie i was kinda pissed off when i wrote it so it kinda goes from bad to worse but thats all im saying! I hope ya enjoyed this chappie ^^. OH YA! B4 I FORGET! Please chk out mah friends stories! Shes really good and if u like my story ull like hers! He penname is Kagome-chan5 CHK EM OUT! WHEEE JA! 


	6. Caught and a promise!

A/n Oi minna! Just to let everyone know, this is gonna be a short chappie. Ive gotten my self sick somehow and i dun really feel like typing, much less writing. DEMO! Since im am such a great lil person thingy-maggiger ill GIVE U THIS CHAPPIE! Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha laid half-dead on the floor. Kagura, thankfully, had left a little while ago but the pain his body and mind felt was still there. He couldn't get up if his life depended on it -which it probably did- and just thinking about moving made him cry out in pain. " Wh- where are you guys... Miroku... Kagome.."  
  
Had they forgotten him?  
  
No. That wasn't it. It could'nt be. But if it wasn't... where were they?  
  
"I hope they're OK.... please don't let them be hurt.."  
  
" This is the place..."  
  
Sango, Kagome, Kohaku and Miroku all stood outside the warehouse Inuyasha was supposedly in.  
  
" Sango. Kohaku. You two stay outside." Kagome said. "If and when I call, you are going to call the police. OK?"  
  
" B-but kagome!!"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a look.  
  
" FINE! But you have to be really careful!"  
  
" I will. Don't worry. Come on Miroku."  
  
They walked slowly and silently in to the building.  
  
" What way should we go..?" Kagome whispered.  
  
" Um.. lets try right. We should probably try to find Inuyasha first. Then call the cops."  
  
" OK!"  
  
They walked as quietly as they could and opened every door they came to.  
  
" There's only one left." Miroku said and reached for the knob. He pulled it open a crack.  
  
There was a big heap on the floor.  
  
" What... is that?" Kagome squinted. " It kinda looks like a body..." She saw black hair. "INUYASHA!" She ran to him and kneeled next to his body.  
  
The sight of him made her sick. There were cuts and burns and welps all over him. " My god... what happened to him..."  
  
" Dunno.. but it wasn't that nice." Miroku tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around a nasty cut on Inuyasha's arm. " He needs help."  
  
" Ok! Ill call Sango and-"  
  
" Call Sango and what?" a cld voice seeped from the door.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
" Whats taking them so long?!" Sango was walking around in circles. " Did they get caught?!"  
  
" Sango don't worry. If we havnt had contact in awhile we'll go in there. Now calm down please. You're making me nervous!"  
  
" Sorry.." She sat down and sighed. " I hope they're OK!"  
  
Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. She had failed. Now they would die all because of her. ' Im sorry Inuyasha... im so sorry i could'nt help you..' Tears rolled down her face.  
  
Beside her Miroku was tugging on the ropes that bound him to a chair. "LET US GO!"  
  
" But I can't!" Naraku laughed. " It seems a promise has been made to Inuyasha, that we would let him see you die. And im not one to go back on promises! Ill be back shortly!" He walked out of the room.  
  
Ksgome began to tug on her ropes. " Its no use! If i could just reach my cell phone i could call Sango!"  
  
" Yeah... Inuyasha isn't even tied down... if he were just awake.."  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome said. " Inuyasha! Please wake up!"  
  
No response.  
  
" Inuyasha! Please get up we need your help!"  
  
He groaned and shifted a bit. His eyes opened halfway. " K- K'gme? M'rku? Y- you came?"  
  
" Of course.." Kagome looked at him. " We need your help though. Can you stand?"  
  
" I don't ... think.. so.."  
  
" Will you try?"  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something and pushed himself upwards. He managed to get to his knees, but this effort had made him begin to pant.  
  
" All right! Just a little bit further!" Miroku coaxed him over.  
  
" Uhgn.." Inuyasha managed to get to his feet, but after a step he collapsed. " Oof! I-im trying guys..!"  
  
" We know.. " Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. " Just a bit further. You can make it!"  
  
" Ill t-"  
  
" Well look!" Naraku opened the door. " Our little Inuyasha has awoken." Naraku laughed and walked over to him. " It's time to fullfill that promise Inuyasha. You are going to get to see your friends die painful... horrible... gory... deaths."  
  
And for the first time in his whole life.  
  
Inuyasha was scared.  
  
A/n Yeah yeah yeah its short AND a cliffie. Im just evil! Ill try to write something tonight but its not really gaurunteed. Ill TRY though! I hope ya liked the chappie AND PLEASE REVEIW! Ja ne! Ooo ya and dun forget to chk out Kagome-chan5's stories! Iterashai! 


	7. 2 little kids and a big bad hole

A/N OIIIIIIII!!!! Ya update! ^_^ I made it extra long just for youuuuuuuuu! *points at reviewer's* now.. HERES YA DAMN CHAP!  
  
" Kohaku! Its been and hour! I'm going in!!!!" Sango stood up and Kohaku did the same.  
  
" OK."  
  
Together they walked in to the building.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly walked down a path in the park. What was going on?! Inuyasha had just disappeared! It was so crazy... his lil bro... the one who he wished would disappear... HAD! So out of place.. so.. unreal! Its not like it really mattered.. but it still bothered him. Inuyasha only had one friend that he knew of... so who would be after him? Nothing fit! He was quiet for awhile until he felt something... or rather someone crash in to him. "hmm?"  
  
A little girl of around 9 was on the ground. She had straight black hair with some of it in a side ponytail. She also had cuts and bruises everywhere. He kneeled down and helped the girl up. " Who are you?" He asked while brushing gravel out of her bloody knee.  
  
She looked and him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru instinctively tried to pull away.  
  
" Rins name... is Rin." The girl said.  
  
" Rin huh? Im Sesshoumaru." He unlocked her arms from around his neck and picked her up. " What happened?"  
  
" Kouga had his doggie attack Rin!"  
  
" Kouga... i know that name...where is he Rin?"  
  
As if on que Kouga came running up. " Rin! There you are! Ive been soooo~ooo worried!"  
  
Rin clutched on to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. " Leave Kouga."  
  
" Who the hell are you?!" Kouga leaned over in his face.  
  
" I am Sesshoumaru. I would also like to advise you to leave."  
  
" But whyyyyy? Wait a min... you look like mutt-face!"  
  
" Ill take a shot in the dark here and guess you are talking about Inuyasha. If so then ... yes i am his half-brother."  
  
" Thought so."  
  
" Sorry to dissapoint you though. We arn't on the subject of blood lines. You have hurt this girl."  
  
" Yeah so?"  
  
" Kouga!" A boy with silver bangs ran up.  
  
" Whaaaaaaaaaa~aaat Ginta?"  
  
" Some guy wants to fight us for out turf!" Ginta panted.  
  
" Ahh! Well then. Seshoumaru. I wont touch the girl. Ja ne." He ran off at an amazing speed while his pitiful friend tagged along.  
  
" Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin hugged him.  
  
" Its fine... where are your parents?"  
  
Rin pointed upwards.  
  
" So... where do you live?"  
  
She smiled and wiggled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. She clasped his hand and ran. ( A/N: Ya know how lil kids do? ^_^ Its so kawaii! KAGOME THAT SAID COOL!! inside joke to everyone else)  
  
She lead him to an allyway and opened a crusty door. Inside was a blanket, some food and a lamp. "I live here!" She smiled proudly.  
  
" Rin.. you can't live here..."  
  
" Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down to her. " Its not safe."  
  
" Not safe?"  
  
" No. Why don't." He trailed off. Did he really want a kid living with he would have to take care of her. it couldn't be like what happened with Shiiku.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A multi-coloured bird was laying on its back in the bottom of a cage.  
  
" Did it. die?" Inuyasha poked it?  
  
"Apparently." Sesshoumaru looked at the bird.  
  
" So. putting pine-sol on its food to make it taste like lemons. was a BAD idea?"  
  
" YOU DID WHAT?!" Seshoumaru used all of his 10 year old power to yell.  
  
" Eh heh heh.. oops?"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed. "INUYASHA NO BAKA!"  
  
" Huh? Who is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh. its my half brother." He sighed. " Rin how would you like to come live with me?"  
  
"REALLY SESSHOUMARU-SAMA?!"  
  
" Hai Rin."  
  
" Um. Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Can Rin's friend come too? He lives here too."  
  
" Eh.." Two kids?! HORROR! Well they couldn't be as bad as Inuyasha. " Hai Rin."  
  
"YAY!" She ran over to the blanket and pulled back revealing a small boy.  
  
"Shippou-chan wake up!"  
  
" uh.? Nani Rin-chan?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said we can come live with him!"  
  
" Who?"  
  
Rin pointed to sesshoumaru and shippou walked over and looked at him. " Thank you oni-chan."  
  
" Don't mention it.." Together they walked out of the building.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"AHHH!" Tears wet Kagome's face as the shock got longer and longer.  
  
Inuyasha sat there tied to a chair struggling against the ropes. It hurt seeing Kagome in pain. It hurt him more than his own wounds did. Right then and there he made a decision. He wasn't going to die. None of them would! "NOT . EVER AGAIN!" He shouted and gave his ropes one last tug and they split apart. " Prepare to die." He growled.  
  
Sango and Kohaku walked quietly down the hall.  
  
" Where could they be?"  
  
" I dun-"  
  
Kohaku was inturrupted by a shout.  
  
"INUYASHA!" They cried.  
  
They ran down the hall they had heard the shout from.  
  
" Police!" Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed why she ran. 1-9-9. "HELLO POLICE?!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged at Kagura and grabbed the shocker out of her hands.Even such little movement made him tired and he began to pant. His pain returned and he nearly collapsed but saving their lives was more important to him than what he was feeling like.  
  
Inuyasha untied Kagome, and because she had only been shocked once, she was able to go untie Miroku.  
  
Kagura and Naraku had slowly been advancing towards them the entire time.  
  
Inuyasha held out his 'weapon' and kept his hand on the shock button. " Stay away!" He moved in to fighting stance and stood in front of Kagome and Miroku protectively.  
  
Kagura walked to him. " Like you would! Ill be needing that back n-"  
  
Inuyasha shoved the end of it on her shoulder and pressed the button.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Inuyasha just held it there until he saw Kagura collapse.  
  
" Yes I would."  
  
" Well Inuyasha.you've been more trouble than I expected. But." He pulled out a gun. " It wasn't enough." He pulled the trigger.  
  
For Kagome and Miroku the bullet went in slow motion. A bang.  
  
A scream from Kagome.  
  
And Inuyasha collapsing clutching his stomach.  
  
Blood was flowing freely and even his black T-Shirt looked darker than it should be.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome and Miroku kneeled down to his body.  
  
Naraku cackled and pointed the gun at Kagome. " I always win."  
  
~ A/N: Heehee! Cliffie! I had the next chappie written but I hate it so it might be a while before I get that up. I really expect the next chap o be the last. Yeah yeah yeah I know it's a short story but its all my short attention span will allo- oh look shiny rings on the notebook. ok that was really gay.. O WELL! I hope ya liked this chappie. I made it longer to make up for not updating! Ja ne! 


	8. Admitting It

A/N: Oi Oi! New chappie! Ok b4 i start id just like to rant about something. I got a rewiew correcting me about the emergency number. I had put 199 AND I MENT TO! THE EMERGENCY NUMBER IN JAPAN IS 1-9-9! I know very well that in the US its 9-1-1, but they arn't in the US now are they? THEREFORE! All who correct me shall be shoved in a hole and forced to watch Bear in the Big Blue house for all enernity! GO OOBIE! Oh ya! In the last chap id like to correct something from the last chap! when i said A/N: Ya know how lil kids do? ^_^ Its so kawaii! KAGOME THAT SAID CUTE! inside joke to everyone else) I ment to put "Kagome that said Cool!" Just so everyone knows! And now for the chappie!!!!!!  
  
Naraku cackled. "Im unbeatable!" He lowered the gun a bit and fired 3 shots in to Inuyasha's leg.  
  
"HAHA!" Naraku cackled as Inuyasha shouted in pain.  
  
Kagome screamed and Miroku's eyes widened as bullets peirced their friend.  
  
The blood loss was starting to make Inuyasha's vision blurry. The pain was excuriating, yet all that mattered to him was Miroku's and Kagome's safety. More time, more blood. Naraku watched as the floor was turned a deep wet red, and he laughed more.  
  
For Inuyasha it got harder and harder to breathe.  
  
Inhale.  
  
...  
  
Exhale.  
  
...  
  
Inhale.  
  
...  
  
Exhale.  
  
He was dying and everyone knew it.  
  
Wasn't it time for some mirical to happen? Like in all of the movies! It seemed like everything was going to go wrong but then out of no where everyone was spared! Inuyasha waited.... but nothing happned. More time... more blood. Naraku laughed and the pain worsened but no one came to save them.  
  
" Oh my god..." Inuyasha thought. " We really are gonna die!"  
  
-Kagome's POV-  
  
Inuyasha's breathing was slowing down and I was getting really scared. Well.... more scared than i already was... If he died i could never forgive myself! I sat there crying and not knowing what to do until a thought hit me! I could call Sango! Naraku was busy laughing his head off and not paying attention to me! I whipped out my phone and dialed her number.  
  
" Sango-chan..." I cried in to the phone.  
  
-End POV-  
  
Kagome dialed Sango. "Sango-chan! Help please!" Tears ran down Kagome's bloodstained face, and sobs racked her lungs.  
  
BANG!  
  
Kagome and Miroku shot their heads up in time to see Naraku's sadistic face twist from joy, to one of pain and horror.  
  
He collapsed on the ground with dark blood spilling out of a wound in his back.  
  
Behind him was an angry looking Sango and a green looking Kohaku with a gun in firing position.  
  
"Im here Kagome-chan." Sango ran over to them with Kohaku following behind.  
  
" I've already called the police." Sango took one look at Inuyasha and nearly retched.  
  
Bullet holes lined his body, along with cuts, bruises, burns and blood.  
  
The blood was overwhelming. It was all over the floor, and Inuyasha was drenched in it. Even Kagome and Miroku were covered.  
  
More tears fell from Kagome as Inuyasha grunted in pain.  
  
"Sango. Kohaku." Kagome said. " You two go outside and tell the police where were are. Miroku.. You go beat Naraku."  
  
" Hai!" They all said in unison while walking over to their jobs.  
  
" P-please Inuyasha." Kagome looked down at him. " Don't die!"  
  
" I.w-won't." Inuyasha's voice was hardly audible, and even the little bit of talking made a trickle of blood run from his mouth.  
  
Kagome cried silently and grabbed his hand. " I love you Inuyasha."  
  
" I-I love y-you too K-Kagome." He mustered up all his strength and squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly.  
  
Inuyasha's breathing got slower and slower and he closed his eyes.  
  
As it slowed down Kagome started breathing faster. " No..NO!"  
  
His breathing stopped and she started screaming. "INUYASHA! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD'T DIE!" Everything left her mind except saving him. The only medical procedure she could think of was CPR. It worked for drowning victims so why not now?! She pressed her mouth to his and breathed for him.  
  
Kagome went on like that until someone with a stretcher came in and pulled her off.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM DIE!" She screamed hystericly.  
  
Sango tried to calm her down but she kept creaming even after Inuyasha had been taken away. She heard the faint sound of someone shouting "clear!" down the hall.  
  
"Don't let him die." She sobbed.  
  
Someone carted Naraku's body off and a policeman came over to the 3 teens.  
  
" We need to talk." He said.  
  
~ Three days later ~  
  
" Urg." Inuyasha's eyes wearily opened.  
  
His whole body ached and his head was pounding.  
  
" W-where's Kagome.?" He thought. " Is she OK?"  
  
He took a breath, but his side ached worse.  
  
" Where in the seven hells am I." He looked around the room.  
  
White walls.. yellow chairs. and teddy bear border.  
  
" Oh God.." He whispered. "I've gone to hell.."  
  
He heard a light snoring coming from beside him.  
  
Kagome was sitting in a chair on his right side, and had her head resting on the side of the bed.  
  
" She looks cute like that." He slowly reached his hand over to brush her cheek.  
  
"hmmm?" She sleepily opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Inuyasha!" She jumped up. "I was so worried! Are you OK?! Do you need anything?! Can I- "  
  
"Kagome!! Calm down..!"  
  
She blushed at her eagerness and sat back down.  
  
Inuyasha weakly smiled.  
  
" I was scared Inuyasha. I thought you would die and it have been my fault." She grabbed his hand. And then when you stopped breathing.."  
  
He pulled her as best as he could over to him, and met his lips with hers.  
  
" Everyone's fine. it wouldn't have been your fault anyway.. "  
  
Kagome got a pained look. " It would have.."  
  
"No. its because of you we all got out of there alive! I don't want you to ever think you did any of that wrong. got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!"  
  
" Are?"  
  
" Does the name. SuicidalFurpleFerret mean anything to you?"  
  
"EH?! Y-you mean. your-?!"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. " I can't.. believe.it.."  
  
Kagome grinned. " I was surprised too." She stood up. "I promised Miroku id tell him when you woke up." She walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha alone.  
  
" She's my Kagome from the internet.I cant. believe."  
  
" Ah! So your awake?" Miroku walked in and sat down.  
  
" Guess so!"  
  
" So."  
  
" So.. what?"  
  
Miroku grinned and slumped down in his seat. He put on a weak voice. " I- I.. l-love you Kagome.."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and Miroku cracked up. "SO ITS TRUE!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha blushed darker.  
  
"HUR HUR HUR!" Miroku laughed like an idiot and Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
" Um. nevermind. " Miroku grinned. " So. can I see?" He tossed his head over to Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
Inuyasha lifted the horrible white shirt they had put him in and revealed-  
  
BANDAGES!  
  
Miroku fell over. " Mannn. I wanted to see!"  
  
" To bad."  
  
At this point Sesshoumaru, Sango., and Kagome walked in.  
  
" So he's awake?" Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
" ." Inuyasha blinked.  
  
Two little kids came out from behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped. " Ummm. who are they?"  
  
" They will be living with us from now on."  
  
"EH?! Well someone got busy while I was away."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
Rin tugged on his shirt. " Ano. Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Hai Rin?"  
  
" Who is that?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
"." Rin stood on her tiptoes and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhhh. Hi?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Shippou went up to Kagome and sat in her lap. " Hello onee-san."  
  
Kagome did the 'awww! Can I keep him' look.  
  
" Onee-san? Are you and Inuyasha mates?"  
  
Kagome blushed dark red, " O-Of course not!"  
  
Inuyasha had the 'WTF IS THIS KID ON' look. " What the h-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Miroku was laying on the ground, with his hand under Sango's foot.  
  
She had veins ticking. "HENTAIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
This noise unfortunantly brought the nurse in who promptly told them all to leave.  
  
"Hehe Ja ne Inuyasha!" Miroku walked out grinning like amad man, and Sesshoumau walked out with a grunt.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomarang and stepped over to the door. " Shitsurei Shitsueri. Kagome-chan im gonna go get the car."  
  
Sango walked away and Kagome walked to the door. " Ja ne Inuyasha." She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Her footsteps faded away down the hall.  
  
" Ja ne Kagome.." Inuyasha laid his head down and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: IM FINISHED! I had a different endling planned but it turned out so gay I couldn't possibly post it ^^(). I hope everyone that wasted their time reading this fic enjoyed it ^^. Thanx to all mah readers and rewiewers!  
Arigatou Minna!  
Inuyasha3 


	9. AN: An Author's Chance To Laugh At Herse...

He..hehe... It's been over a year since I've looked at this thing. I mean, as I was writing this, I was so very proud of myself! So happy that I was finally getting feedback on the stories I slaved hours, and hours over. Ah, that puerile attitude I held, always trying to make myself the best, even though I was constantly being belittled for my work; and now, a year later, I finally know why.

AHAHAHHAHAHHAA! I FUCKING SUCKED! XDDDDD!!!

How anyone could have read all eight "chapters" of this piece of crap, is beyond me; I couldn't get through the first without slamming my forhead on my computer desk, and cracking up. No paragraphs, wrong grammar, awful spelling, terribly written; what was I _thinking?! _And then I go to all these reviews, "Wow, you're so good! Cliffie! Oh no!" Blad dee, and so on. I seriously... could not stop laughing. I'm still giggling about it. I don't know if it was just people being nice, or if it was something else... But if I was reading this, I would not have read past the first line. Inuyasha a punk. Kagome a prep. It doesn't even make sense! I think that most people- including myself - lose track of what fanfiction really is; a story about the characters, in your own story. I ended up changing their personalities completely! Kagome would not slap Kikyou; Kikyou really isn't a slut! And that whole Good Charlotte punk music thing... Snort The lyrics alone made me want to gouge my eyes out in a lame attempt at saving my mind from any more torture! It's so _bad! _I'm too scared to go and look at my other fics, I posted; Not That much was supposedly my best one. XD Fun stuff, yo!

So, to wrap this little thing up, I'll just start my closing. I didn't write this to make my fic go up on the update list. I didn't write this for reviews. I didn't write it to grab the attention of former readers; I wrote this, to laugh at myself, and to let all those "elite writers" know, that people change, and people progress. My writing skill has improved quite a bit from what it was a year ago; everything you write gives you a bit more experience. So, for anyone new to the fanfiction world: Don't get discouraged by flames, but don't let nice reviews go to your head, Keep in mind, that no matter how good you get, there is always room to improve! Don't ever settle for your "best"; always go further than you think you can.

...I still can't believe this was my pride and joy. XD

So, to anyone who made it this far in to reading... congrats; I give you my complete sympathy for your lost brain cells.

Mitsuo out!

                - Mitsuo "Kujikeru"

                November 9, 2004.


End file.
